<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To More Sunsets by sosasketch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871940">To More Sunsets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosasketch/pseuds/sosasketch'>sosasketch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Talk, Light Angst, Night before the war, PLATONIC do you understand, Platonic Relationships, Talk about death, Us vs Dream, reassurance, they're best friends your honor, they're just CHILdren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosasketch/pseuds/sosasketch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Tubbo have a late-night conversation the night before their final war for the discs. Tomorrow, they will fight. But tonight, they make themselves vulnerable and take comfort in each other's company. They may die tomorrow, but they have each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To More Sunsets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to get this out before the war tomorrow. I love these two and feel like they needed to talk one last time before the battle. Here's to hoping they make it out okay. </p><p>I shouldn't have to state this, but NO SHIPPING. This is all platonic. They're best friends-brothers, even. And of course, this all pertains to the fictional characters in the Dream SMP. I don't write about real people. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was trying to take it all in while he had the chance. He leaned back into the wooden bench that had remained an untouched sanctuary throughout all his wars, paying attention to how the worn wood roughly poked his shoulder blades. If he stayed still, he could notice how the bench slightly tilted to the right. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy put intense focus on the mundane until he perceived novelty in the familiar. How many things were like this bench? There were so many familarities he had taken advantage of, allowing them to fade into guaranteed background noise. </p><p> </p><p>There was not enough time to take them all in now. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo sat next to him, staring off into the distance in a daze. Unlike Tommy, Tubbo did not feel the same urgency of absorbing the details of a home they may never return to. He seemed to be in another world, far away from their bench and setting sun.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nudged Tubbo’s shoulder and asked, “What’s up with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s eyes cleared and he snapped out of his haze. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gone all quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo didn’t meet Tommy’s eyes, casting his gaze to the sunset. The fading light casted dark shadows on Tubbo’s face, making him look tired and old. Slowly, Tommy turned his eyes to the sun as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we are fighting Dream tomorrow,” Tubbo reminded, forcing amusement on his tone. It quickly fell flat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Tommy sighed. “I know.” </p><p> </p><p>In the distance, bees frantically buzzed in the remaining minutes of sunlight before they would have to settle back into their hives. They sat together in silence, and Tommy knew Tubbo was listening to the bees. Wordlessly, he scooted closer to Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we can win,” Tubbo declared suddenly, turning to face Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy briefly directed his gaze downward before giving a small, hopeful smile. “We’ll fight our hardest.” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, we’re stacked!” Tubbo continued assiduously. “We have armor and potions and weapons.” </p><p> </p><p>“We do,” Tommy agreed. They had never prepared so thoroughly for a battle. It was comforting knowing he was going in with more than his words to rely on. However, it would be foolish to assume that anything would secure their victory. “But, it’s Dream.” </p><p> </p><p>The conversation died back down to tense silence, and when Tubbo spoke, it was much softer. “This is really it, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Could be,” Tommy admitted. He wanted to be transparent with himself, even if the prospect of death was a consequence he struggled to dutifully accept. However, he swallowed his rising fear and asserted, “We have to give it our all, though. For the discs.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will,” Tubbo assured. “For the discs. And for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s thoughts wandered to the painful moments before his exile. <em> “The discs don’t matter, Tommy!” </em></p><p> </p><p>He then found himself in a blown up community house. The whole server was watching with intense stares. <em> “The discs were worth more than you ever were.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Tommy envisioned the fight tomorrow. A terrifying possibility crossed his mind-one where Tommy would be forced to choose, to make a sacrifice. His heart was pulled in different directions and he shook his head forcibly to rid the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy wrapped his arm around Tubbo’s shoulders and squeezed. He would not let it come to that.</p><p> </p><p>“And for us,” Tommy agreed. </p><p> </p><p>The sun had fully set, leaving them in the gentle bask of moonlight. The animals had retreated to their homes and the server was quiet, all residents asleep in their beds. Tommy found the silence to be unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo leaned his head on Tommy’s shoulder in silent comfort. Tommy didn’t miss the way Tubbo’s hands shook in his lap. He rested his head on top of Tubbo’s, hoping to serve as the same source of reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo mumbled into Tommy’s shoulder, “Tomorrow night, we’ll have a music disc to listen to whilst we watch the sunset.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hummed in hopeful concurrence. </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow, Tommy and Tubbo would face Dream with no fear. The threat of death would not distract them from nor interfere with their objective. There would be no time to relish in their mortality; only to act. They will fight relentlessly and will refuse to go down easy.</p><p> </p><p>But tonight, Tommy was acutely aware of every precious moment, conscious these peaceful minutes may be his last. Tommy took in the warmth of his best friend resting under his arm, feeling his slow intake of breath and his steady exhale. </p><p> </p><p>They were alive and they were together.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hoped to find themselves on the worn wooden bench same time tomorrow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! It was short, but it's late, and quality over quantity. Let me know your thoughts-constructive criticism, favorite part, what you would have liked to see, anything-in the comments! This was my first time writing Dream SMP stuff, and to be honest I haven't written in months, so I hope it's okay.</p><p>Good luck to everyone watching the war tomorrow. And to those who are reading this after, wish us luck.</p><p>Stay safe all!</p><p>Edit (SPOILERS for stream): <br/>THEY SAT ON THE BENCH SAME TIME TMR BABYYYYY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>